


I Love You

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Spencer helps you flee the town when his team thinks you’re the unsub.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader, Spencer Reid/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	I Love You

You feel your heart racing through your head as you pack up your stuff as quickly as possible, the words Spencer told you on the phone earlier still echoing in your ears. You couldn’t believe what you hear, what his colleagues believed about you. It was just… not possible.

“ _They think you’re the unsub, (Y/N)._ ” He said those words in a whisper as if he was scared someone would overhear him. “ _They think you killed those people. You need to leave this town before they find you._ ”

You didn’t anyone. You’ve never even thought of killing someone in your entire life, and you had absolutely no idea why people you’ve been spending time with would believe that you could do this. So what if you’re very similar to their profile? It doesn’t mean that you’re a murderer!

You finish zipping up your bag of essentials just as your phone rings again, your heart stopping for a second. You give out a sigh of relief as soon as you see that it’s Spencer again, not taking another second to answer.

“Okay, I’m ready to leave.” You put your bag on your shoulder, already stepping through your apartment to get to the exit. “Are they on my tail yet?”

“ _They just left to go to your apartment. If you leave now and don’t take your phone with you, you should be fine._ ” You stop right in front of your door, your breathing getting heavier with each second that passes. “ _You know how to get out of town?_ ”

“Yeah, I’m gonna take the-”

“ _Don’t tell me. They might retrace your calls and listen to it later._ ”

“Then how are you going to meet me?” Silence meets you at the other end of the phone call, a dreadful feeling washing over you as you realize something. “… you’re not meeting with me, are you?”

“ _(Y/N), I can’t._ ” Your eyes water up, your bottom lip starting to tremble upon hearing his words. “ _I have to stay here and find the real unsub. If I come with you-”_

“You can still find them if you’re with me, Spencer. What’s the real issue?” Your hand holding the phone starts to tremble, fear that he might see you differently taking over your mind. “… you don’t think I did all of this…?”

“ _Of course not!_ ” You can hear a hint of hesitation in his voice, which only seems to hurt you even more. _“(Y/N), I know you; you wouldn’t hurt a fly._ ”

“Then come with me.” A tear falls down your cheek, your voice almost letting out a sob. “I can’t do this with you, Spencer…”

“ _What do you mean?_ ” You can hear the worry through the phone. “ _(Y/N)?_ ”

“I don’t think I can run away without you… not when I did nothing wrong.” You let out a cry through your lips, hiding your mouth for a moment with your free hand. “And… and if you don’t trust me, then maybe I should just stay here-”

“ _No, no, no… No, you are not staying here. They won’t let you go if you stay here._ ”

“But you don’t trust me-”

“ _I trust you._ ” There was not a single hint of hesitation in his voice, confidence seems to have taken its place. “ _I trust you more than anyone, (Y/N), because… because I love you._ ”

The words make your lips stretch out into a sad smile. It’s the first time you’ve heard him say those. Funny how it feels like you might be hearing them for the last time as well.

“I love you too.”

“ _I’ll meet you, okay? At our special place. I just need to take care of some things here first._ ” You feel a rush of relief coming through you, your free hand wiping some tears away from your eyes. “ _Go, now. And don’t take your phone with you._ ”

“Okay, okay…” You open your front door, not quite wanting to let go yet. “I’ll see you later.”

You hang up and throw your phone back into your apartment before closing the door behind you, running down the hallway to get to the nearby staircases as fast as possible.

You’ll go to your special place… and you’ll wait there for as long as you need to.

Anything just to see hear him say those little words at least once more.


End file.
